Message In A Bottle
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: A continuation, set two years in the future. Two lonely people throw their message's in a bottle out to sea, hoping the other will find it. Will they?
1. A Message Out To Sea

(Standard disclaimers apply, this song doesn't belong to me, please read and review.)

  
  


Mac loved Webb. 

  


That was the only thing that I could comprehend as I sailed further out to sea.

  


She loved Webb, not me.

  


_Just cast away and I am lost at sea  
Another lonely day and no one here but me  
More loneliness than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair_  


Technically I am still a commander in the Navy. The Admiral had once again saved my six and not processed my papers. 

  


I owe him big.

  


Mac had taken some time off too. She was spending it with Webb, making sure that he got better. 

  


I felt sick at the thought.

  


I loved her damn it, and I even planed on telling her that after we got back from that hell hole. But as usual I had missed my chance, and now I am paying for it.

  


She had no idea what I did to get to her, and now I'd rather her never know.

  


I grip the railing hard and picture in my mind that kiss that they shared right before we left them. I knew at that very moment that I had lost her. This time for good.

  


But damn it Sarah, I still love you. I always will. Please come back to me.

  


I had read that book by Nicholas Sparks, "Message In A bottle" and I figure, what the hell? So I put everything down on paper. And tossed it out to see, hoping that she just might find it. 

  
  


_I send an SOS to the world_  
_I send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle  
Message in a bottle  
_  
A year has passed now, everyone is a year older but the circumstances haven't really changed. Mac did break it off with Webb, but our friendship is as strained and ever.

  


I have been going out sailing regularly, thinking about my message in a bottle. And I realize that maybe our window of opportunity is really up. Maybe we'll never be together. I guess I broke her heart to many times, But in a way, she has broken my heart too.

  


_A year has passed since I wrote my note  
I should have known it right from the start  
Only hope can keep us together  
Love can mend your life but love can break your heart  
_

Everyone can see the changes in me, and everyone has commented on it. I'm not as active as I used to be, I don't smile anymore, I don't do anything anymore. I know my friends are concerned, but how can I make them understand? I've got a broken heart that just can't be mended. 

  


_I send an SOS to the world  
I send an SOS to the world  
  
hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle  
Message in a bottle_  


It's been a year and a half now, and I think that my heart might just be on the mend. But it's not what you think. 

  


There is no other women in my life, even though there could be, it's like Harriet said, I'm coming out of my shell.

  


In a way I am, except to Mac. 

  


The Admiral was nice enough to give me some leave. And sometimes I think in a way, he is the only one who knows what's going inside my head. I hit the beaches of Virginia just yesterday, and am now enjoying an early morning walk.

  


I have to gasp at what I see at my feet.

  


It's a message in a bottle.

  


Obviously not mine, but a bottle none the less. I can't help but wonder if another brokenhearted soul put a message in a bottle for someone to find.

  


_Walked out this morning I dont believe what I saw  
A hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore  
Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
A hundred billion castaways all looking for a home  
_

I sit down on the cool sand and pry the cork from the bottle, and begin to read.

  
  


_To all the sailors at sea-_

  


_I write this letter, hoping that the one sailor who holds my heart will finally know how I feel._

  


_I write this letter to him, and only him. _

  


_ My dearest sailor,_

  


_I write you this letter, because I know in my heart I will never be able to say these words to you. _

  


_Even as I sit and write this, I know it will not be easy to say all of the things that are in my heart. But there are some things that you my beloved stickboy just have to know._

  


My heart caught in my throat, not believing what I was reading.

  


_Even though since we got back from that terrible place, our relationship has been strained. And even know that is not all my fault, I am sorry. _

  


_Sometimes I would just close my eyes and wish that I could go back and relive that moment in time, and do some things differently. You have to know that I have no feeling for whom you think I do._

  


_I am his friend, and only that. I don't know why I said those things to him, but you must know my sailor, that my heart belongs to you and to you alone_

  


_ Yours always_

  


_ Sarah._

I read the letter twice more before the words on the page finally set in. 

  


She loved me. Not him, but me. 

  


The message was dated three days after we got home from Paraguay. 

  


Don't worry Sarah, I got your message, and I'm coming. 

  


**********************************************************************

  


I walk to stranded beaches of Ocean city and revel in the silence. 

  


It has been over a years since I sent my letter to Harm out to sea, and like now, I have often wondered where it is. 

  


I sigh, knowing that it would take a miracle for that letter to fall in to the right hands. 

  


Harm is on vacation to, the Admiral told me before I left. That since work was slow at the moment, that he could spare both of us.

  


I walk a little farther down when I noticed something sticking out of the sand. 

  


I gasp as I come to realize what it is.

  


A message in a bottle.

  


_I send an SOS to the world  
I send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle_  
_Message in a bottle  
Sending out an SOS_  


***********************************************

  


As I watch Sarah, I know that all has finally been set right. She reads Harm's letter and he read hers, and maybe they'll finally get things right.

  


I know my son will finally get the family that he deserves. 

  


END  



	2. Angels

  


(This final chap was inspired by browneyeez's story Life goes on. Read it if you haven't, and review it if you have.)

  


(Standard disclaimers apply)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more years have passed, and I am once again out at sea. Maybe it has been all of the years in the Navy, but somehow being out at sea has always calmed the most violent storms that consume me. But this year is different, this year for the first time since I threw my message out to sea, I know myself to be a different man.

  


It seemed kind of ironic that my message found my way to her, and while I know it seemed impossible, somehow it did, and a small part of me knows who to thank.

  


I grip the railing hard, not even feeling the numbing pain, just trying to transport myself back to the time where our blind faith, and love got us through. 

  


I close my eyes to the tears that I know will fall, and try to regain my composure. But I couldn't helped the memories that flooded into my mind.

  


It seemed to be no surprise to any of our co-workers that shortly after I went to Mac with the message that she wrote, we officially became a couple. Even though Mac transferred out of JAG she seemed to love her new position at the Pentagon, and we wasted no time getting married. 

  


For someone who had just met us, it would seem to them that we were moving kind of fast. But for all of those who knew us, knew we had wasted a lot of time getting up to this point.

  


The wedding was perfect, and as Sarah joked no one had got arrested. We spent three weeks on a small deserted Island where Mac seemed to be so positive that we first got pregnant. And she was right. A week after we got home the doctor confirmed it. We were going to have a baby.

  


The first three months of her pregnancy were the toughest on her. She was getting sick every day, she was always sore, and always seemed to find fault with everything that I did. And I suppose my hoovering didn't help much. 

  


When she was five moths pregnant the doctor told us the most exciting news possible. Mac was going to have twins.

  


When she was six months pregnant we had the nursery all set up. We found out that we were having a boy and a girl, and we couldn't have been happier.

  


By seven months I knew that the pregnancy was taking it's toll on Mac. She was always tired, always sore, and the twins being so active wasn't really helping. Now I know that all of this is normal in pregnancy, but it seemed to be especially hard on Mac. 

  


I was in court when it happened, Mac went into labor early. She wasn't quite eight months yet, and it scared us both to death.

  


I rode with her to the hospital, and by the time we got into the ER the labor had already begun to progress to fast. 

  


When the nurse told us that the umbilical cord was prolapsed and that the baby was losing oxygen, they rush her up to the OR before I could get a word in. I blindly signed the release forms and grabbed her hand while they prepped her for sugary. 

  


She kept telling me over and over that she loved me and that she always would, but I wouldn't hear it. I just kept telling her that things would be okay.

The doctor said that it was because of a lot of things, but I didn't want to hear it. My wife, the mother of my children died right there on the operating table minutes after our daughter came into the world. 

  


I look back on that day now, and remember sitting in that hall way for what seemed like hours before the Admiral found me. He went with me to the nursery to see my children. The doctors at first, worried that their lungs wouldn't be fully developed. But I laugh now at their surprise when they came out screaming. The doctor had later told me, and that mac did get to see both of the kids before she went into cardiac arrest. And for those few moments she had with them, I can be at peace.

  


The funeral was so much harder then I imagined it would be. It took all of my Navy training to hold myself together by it didn't last long.

  


The funeral was packed so many old and new faces were there paying their respects to my Sarah. And although the admiral gave a beautiful speech, I couldn't hear it. I was just so numb I could barely keep my self from screaming no. She couldn't be dead, not when we had so much time left, nt when we had two kids to raise. She just couldn't be dead. 

  


but the grim reality was that she was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Not after years of beating the odds, this time it was for real.

  


There were just so many thing I had to tell her, so many things that I wanted to show her and so many things that we had yet to do. 

  


But somehow I know, even though she has been gone for so long, that the twins and I were never alone. And all though everyone at JAG still worries about me, I now know that wherever Mac is, that she will always be watching over us. That she will always be our angle.

  
  


So today on the twins, Matthew Harmon and Sarah Catherine's second birthday, I take them out to sea one final time, throwing out one last message in a bottle out to sea knowing that somehow Mac will get my message. 

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone

Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe  


Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
The people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe  


There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

  
  


End

  


Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
